Namine meets Jim Crow
They continued swimming until they got to some boulders that are close to the surface. They reached an island, and spotted a crow with black feathers, wearing a lavender and fuchsia striped cravat, a blue vest, a brown derby hat with a blue feather stuck in a red band, and lavender spats and was smoking a cigar playing with the telescope in a silly manner. His name was Jim Crow, Namine's friend. He was humming to himself when he heard Namine's voice calling for him. "Jim!" He grabbed the telescope and looked through it, not realizing that it was in the opposite direction. "Whoa! Mermaid off the port bow!" he hollered, "Namine, how you doin' kid?" The crow put the telescope down. Namine shook her head. Jim couldn't believe his eyes. "Whoa, what a swim!" "Jim, look what we found." Namine said, showing him her bag. "Yeah," said Simon. "We were in this sunken ship." Fievel added, "And it was really creepy." "Human stuff, huh?" Jim wondered, "Hey, lemme see." He pulled an anchor out of the crow's nest and dropped it not realizing it was tied to his ankle dropped it down pulling him with. Shaking himself off he stepped on Fievel's head and reached into Namine's bag and lifted up the silver forked object. "Look at this." said Jim. "Wow, this is special! This is very, very unusual." "What?" Namine asked, "What is it?" "It's a dinglehopper!" answered Jim, "Humans use these little babies..." He bent the fork, almost dropping it, but managing to awkwardly catch it. "...to straighten their hair out." Jim finished. Then he stuck the fork on his head a twirled it around. "See? Just a little twirl here and a yank there and, voiolay!" With that, he pulled the fork and he donned himself a "flattery" hairdo. "You got an aesthetically pleasing configuration of hair that humans go nuts over!" Jim handed the dinglehopper back to an amazed Namine. "A dinglehopper!" "What about that one?" asked Fievel, pointing to the brown horn. Jim took it from him. "Ah, this I haven't seen in years. This is wonderful!" he said. He examined the pipe before holding it up for the others to see. "A banded, bulbous - snarfblat." "Oohhh." Namine, Simon, and Fievel said in awe and in unison. They looked at each other in amazement. Even though the crow seemed crazy, he really knew a lot about human things. "Now, the snarfblat dates back to prehistorical times, when humans used to sit around, and stare at each other all day." he said, pressing his face up against Namine's to emphasize his point. "Got very boring. So, they invented the snarfblat to make fine music. Allow me." Jim took a deep breath and blew hard into the pipe, causing some bubbles and seaweed to come out the end. "Music?" Namine gasped. "It's stuck!" Jim coughed. "Oh, the concert?!" Namine exclaimed, picking up her things and putting them back in her bag, "Oh my gosh, my father's gonna kill me!" "The concert was today?" Simon gasped. Jim shook the pipe and said, "Maybe you could make a little planter out of it or somethin'." "Uh, I'm sorry," said Namine, as she grabbed the pipe and shoved it back in her bag, "I've gotta go. Thank you, Jim." She waved one last time before diving below the surface to face her father's wrath. "Anytime, sweetie!" Jim called, "Anytime." Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs